


Olicity Drabbles

by ginahavens002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, F/M, olicity - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginahavens002/pseuds/ginahavens002
Summary: Just a collection of small drabbles that I'll update whenever I have a new fic! Send me prompts in the comments or to my tumblr (@ilovefelicitysmoaks) and I'll try and write them! Hope you like them!





	1. Felicity's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Oliver didn’t realize that Felicity’s new hot doctor boyfriend that she won’t stop talking about (not to him of course, she never talks to him about her boyfriends) is actually Carter Bowen. He isn’t quite sure how to tell her how much of a actual tool he is. (Got it off the OPI tumblr)

Oliver walked down the stairs of the foundry to hear Felicity laughing. He smiled to himself, thinking that she had probably made herself laugh, she did that a lot. When she came into his view, however, Oliver saw that she was talking on the phone. Did she laugh that much as his jokes?

He cleared his throat, startling Felicity, causing her to hangup quickly and turn her chair to him.

"Hey, what's up? How was the patrol?" she asked cheerily, the smile still plastered on her face. 

"Fine. Not much trouble. You talking to your boyfriend?" he asked annoyed, knowing that she had been hiding the fact that she had one from him. Oh yes, he knew about the boyfriend. The wonderful, amazing, intelligent, doctor boyfriend whom Felicity had been dating about six months after he captured Slade. She had talked _non stop_ about it to Dig and Roy and he overheard it on the coms. He may have beat up a few guys that night a little excessively, but he was angry about it.

Logically, Oliver had no right to be jealous, and no reason to act annoyed at her for it, but he couldn't help himself. She deserved better than some super doctor, she deserved someone who understood her, knew her better than anyone - someone who she knew better than anyone as well, someone who she had faced death with and survived. 

"Oh, uh no, no it was my mother," she said before looking away, the lie evident as she spoke it.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't have a boyfriend Felicity. I've heard you talk to Dig and Roy about it. You don't have to hide it from me," he said gravely, annoyed she had been hiding it from him. Why would she hide it from him? Other than the fact that he despised that she had a boyfriend and it made him want to punch a wall every time he thought about it. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied. I just didn't want to make things awkward between us. Things have been... tense since the island, and I didn't want to complicate things even more," she said.

Oliver knew exactly what she meant. Ever since he had told her that he loved her, and then taken it back, Felicity had become more guarded, more weary around him. He wanted to tell her that he meant it, that it wasn't all a ruse, that if he were to die that night he wanted her to hear how he felt just once, but that wouldn't be fair. He had pushed away any romantic hopes of them being together because he didn't think he could be with someone whom he cared about so much. He loved her too much and he didn't want to hurt her, so lying to her about he felt seemed like the most kind way to go about it. 

"I'm sorry about the island, Felicity. I should've gone about things differently. But I always want to know about what's going on in your life, so tell me about him," said Oliver, forcing himself to say that, even though the very last thing he wanted to hear about was Felicity's perfect neurosurgeon boyfriend.

"Oh," said Felicity, the smile returning on her face before she continued, "well his name is Carter. I actually met him right after we returned home when I went to the hospital. He was there volunteering to do relief effort after the city was in turmoil, and we met and just hit it off."

Carter. His name was Carter. It couldn't be... no, Felicity would never fall for that. But he had to make sure.

"Is his name Carter Bowen?" gritted out Oliver, praying that it wasn't so.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked confused. 

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. Felicity was dating Carter Bowen. She deserved so much better than Carter Bowen, but he couldn't even begin to explain that to her. It was bad enough that she met him right after they discussed the fake 'I love you', and that they had been dating for what seemed like six months, but on top of everything, this person had to be Carter Bowen! He was a tool, and didn't deserve someone as amazing as Felicity. 

"Is it serious? Do you love him?" asked Oliver angrily as he took three steps towards her.

"I mean, we only started dating, but he's meeting my mom this weekend, and we did exchange keys recently, so I guess you could call that serious," she said, taking a step backwards, uncomfortable with the proximity between them.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had exchanged keys with Carter Bowen. Carter Bowen was going to meet her mother. This was more than just serious, this was  _far too serious_. He had to stop this.

"He's meeting your mom? I haven't even met your mom," said Oliver loudly, not meaning to shout.

"Well to be fair, I didn't think it was protocol for mothers to meet the billionaire vigilantes I work for. Besides, she only thinks that I'm your executive assistant, I barely even mention you to her," said Felicity, noticing Oliver's flinch before backtracking, "but if you want me to introduce you to her I can, although don't say I didn't warn you, she will hit on you - and I'm not talking light flirtation, I'm talking full on Donna Smoak accidentally flashing you flirtation."

"It's not about that! And I would love to meet your mother. But I don't think that Carter should," state Oliver firmly, knowing she would get mad over that comment.

"Why not? He is my boyfriend," replied Felicity, not liking the turn their conversation had taken. 

"Because, the guy is scum. I've known him my whole life, and if I had know that he was the guy you have been dating, I would've ended this whole thing before it started."

"You would've 'ended it'? You do realize the only person who gets to end things in my life is me!" she replied angrily.

"You are too good for him. He is a selfish and cocky person, and you deserve better!" said Oliver as he walked closer to her, stopping when he was only inches from her.

"That's not fair. You don't get to tell me bad things about my boyfriend. Through all of your girlfriends, even when they were trying to kill me, I never said one bad thing! And I like Carter. He treats me well, and he makes me laugh, and he  _wants_ to be with me. So I'm going to continue dating him, and there is nothing you can do about it!" she said angrily before storming out.

Oliver watcher her go, knowing she had every right to be mad at him, and that he needed to apologize. He decided to go over to her apartment later tonight and apologize.

\----

Oliver came by an hour later, knocking on her door. Felicity answered the door in a pair of light blue shorts and a skimpy white tank top. Her face was fresh of makeup, but her eyes looked puffy, as if she had been crying. 

"What do you want Oliver?" she said, her voice shaky.

"To apologize. I was a royal ass, and I'm sorry. If he makes you happy, then you should be with him. I just have always hated that guy since we were kids, but it was mostly just my jealousy talking," said Oliver.

"Well, you were right. Turns out he has another girlfriend. I went over to his place to surprise him, only to find him in bed with another girl. So there, congratulations, you were right. He is scum," said Felicity, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh Felicity," said Oliver before taking her into his arms and holding her, "I am so so sorry. But Carter, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve a girl as amazing and funny and beautiful as you. I'm so sorry about it all," whispered Oliver into his ear as he held her.

Felicity stood there in his arms for some time, before finally letting go of him, "Thank you, Oliver. Care to watch a movie? I ordered way too much Chinese food."

"I'd love to," he said as he walked inside and sat on their couch.

He knew now wasn't the time to tell her he loved her, or make a move on her, but he vowed that when she was ready, he would finally take the next step between them. He would work to be the man she deserved, no matter what. He wasn't going to let her go again. 


	2. Prompt: "You look beautiful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just got a prompt: Oliver telling Felicity "You look beautiful" when they are not dating, so that's what this little drabble is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is only the second drabble I've been able to do, I started writing near finals, and I had to stop, but now that I'm back, I'll try and write more drabbles (I'm also working on a Bratva fic "A Light in the Dark" which is about 65K words rn so if you wanna check that out it'd be great) and that's where most of my writing time is being spent, but if I get any prompts I'll make sure to write them!

Felicity was angry with Oliver. He had forgotten to tell her about the gala that Queen Consolidated was hosting tonight, and she had no time to buy a dress. And given that Moira Queen was going to be there, Felicity had to look her best, so as not to embarrass the company, or herself in from of Moira. 

"Most people don't just have 'gala attire' in their closets. Most people don't even go to Gala's!" said Felicity angrily to Oliver from across his desk.

"Just wear one of your skirts or something," said Oliver nonchalantly, his eyes moving back down to the paperwork on his desk.

"Oliver I can't wear a skirt to a gala! You're a guy, all you ever have to wear is a suit, but I have to find a dress - which normally wouldn't be a problem, if you had informed me of it with more than three hours to find one," huffed out Felicity.

"Sorry," said Oliver, feeling guilty. 

"Do I even really have to go to this thing? We both know your mother would probably prefer if I wasn't there, and if I show up in one of my skirts I'll just embarrass the company," said Felicity, hoping Oliver would let her out of it.

"I need you there Felicity, and there is no way you could ever embarrass the company - I'm pretty sure you're the one who is running it," said Oliver sincerely, "if you want I can text Thea to lend you a dress?"

"No its okay, I'll just go find one now. Make sure you sign the contracts for Milan and give them to George, they absolutely have to go out today!" said Felicity as she exited the room in a hurry and made her way to the elevators.

Oliver watched her go, his eyes unable to leave her. He should've told her about the gala earlier, but he knew that whatever Felicity wore, she would look gorgeous. And he really liked her skirts. And he needed her to be there with him, mostly because she was the only thing that kept him sane during those events, and because he loved her. But she didn't know that. 

\----------

Felicity was lucky that her friend Liz had an extra dress that was acceptable enough for a Queen Consolidated event. The long navy blue dress had a halter top with no back, and hugged her every curve. After a bit of eye makeup, she pulled half of her hair up, hoping that it would be an acceptable enough hairstyle for the gala.

She looked down at her phone to see that it was already seven, and that it was time for her to go. After casting one last glance in the mirror, she left her house and drove to the museum where the gala was being held. 

A half an hour later, Felicity was walking into the museum. There were people everywhere, none of whom Felicity knew. She pulled out her phone to text Oliver and ask him where he was, when she heard Moira Queen behind her.

"Felicity," said Moria, causing Felicity to turn around.

"Mrs. Queen, it's nice to see you," replied Felicity nervously. 

"You don't have to lie to me, I was just wondering if you have seen my son. It seems as if he is always by your side nowadays."

"I haven't seen him yet, I'm sorry."

"No worries, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Oliver never was very punctual," replied Moira cooly, before walking away.

Felicity visibly shivered as she left. Ever since she had told Oliver about Thea and Malcolm, Moira was especially cold towards her. She didn't know how to fix the situation, and was only grateful that Oliver wasn't mad at her.

"You look beautiful," said a voice, pulling her out of her thoughts. Felicity looked up to see Oliver, staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," replied Felicity, causing Oliver to smile, "by the way, your mother is looking for you."

"She can wait," replied Oliver as he moved closer to her. "Dance with me?"

"You're mother would not be happy to see me dancing with you when I should be telling her where you are."

"She will have to live with it. Now come on, one dance," said Oliver persistently, before taking one of her hands into his own and leading her onto the floor.

Felicity said nothing as her and Oliver silently swayed to the music. She knew Oliver was just being polite, trying to make up for not telling her about the gala earlier, but she couldn't help but get excited that she was dancing with him. She knew the crush was unreciprocated, that nothing could ever happen between them, but in this moment, she was just happy to be in his arms.

Oliver knew it was wrong to blow off his mother and dance with Felicity, but when he first saw her from across the room, he couldn't help but want to do nothing more than take her in his arms. He knew that because of what they did it was too dangerous for him to ever be with her, but in this moment he didn't care.

They swayed until the song finished, before Felicity pulled herself away from his arms and excused herself to the restroom. Maybe one day when he was no longer the Arrow, he could finally be with her, could finally tell her how he felt. 

Oliver could think of nothing he wanted more. 


	3. Drunk Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drunk felicity when her and oliver aren't together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I just got a prompt on my tumblr (@ilovefelicitysmoaks) for this drabble, so I'm writing it! I hope you all enjoy! P.S I am taking all prompts and will write them, so if you would like me to write one, just drop a comment, or send me an ask/message on tumblr.
> 
> Check out my other fics if you're interested! 
> 
> xoxo Gina <3

Felicity was drunk. Not just tipsy or dazed, but completely intoxicated.

It had all started with dinner. After a long mission, Oliver, Felicity and Diggle went to Big Belly Burger for dinner, but ended up going to a bar for drinks afterwards. Dig had gone home early, not wanting to leave Lyla alone, but Oliver and Felicity stayed, drinking and talking for a few hours.

Oliver knew how to handle his liquor, and was completely sober after having several drinks.Felicity, on the other hand, who had absolutely no tolerance and had had one drink less, was completely hammered. It seemed as if her adorableness only increased when she was drunk, and Oliver couldn't help but enjoy Felicity in this state.

"So you're telling me," said Felicity, her speech slurred, while her hand not holding her drink moved wildly "that it just exploded?"

"Yes," said Oliver, doing his best not to laugh. They had been talking about a particularly interesting mission, and Felicity was making him recount the events to him in great detail. Knowing that she had enough to drink, Oliver snatched her drink from her hand and placed it on the table. Felicity stuck out her tongue out at him before letting out a small laugh and speaking once more. 

"Have you ever noticed that one of your eyebrows arches more than the other?" asked Felicity as she moved her hand to trace his eyebrow with her finger, "I mean don't get me wrong, you have very sexy eyebrows. Not that eyebrows are sexy. Well I guess yours are, because well, its you." Felicity's lips pouted a little, before snatching her drink off the table and taking a long sip. Oliver couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was so goddamn cute, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss the pout of her lips, but he knew they weren't ready for that.

"I think I should take you home," said Oliver, a smile still on his lips as he took the drink from her hand once again and put it on the table. He got up and took Felicity's hand in her own, pulling her up with him, and moving them towards the exit. 

"Oliver we're stealing you have to pay!" shouted Felicity, not realizing how loud she was. Once again, a smile pulled at his lips, knowing that even in her most intoxicated state, Felicity would never leave somewhere without paying. 

"I already paid for the bottle Felicity, we're good to go. Now come on," replied Oliver as he tugged her coat on and pulled her outside, his hand wrapped around her waist. He began moving them, although Felicity was having a hard time walking straight. 

"You have very nice hands, you know that? They're big and warm and I like them. A lot. And they feel good wrapped around my waist," said Felicity, once again her speech slurring. 

"Thank you" replied Oliver as his lips quirked up. He was pretty sure he had smiled more this one evening than in the past year combined. "You are pretty drunk, you know that?"

"Of course I know that Oliver, my IQ is like five times yours," spoke Felicity, the words just tumbling out. She leaned into him once more, before nearly tripping again. Oliver knew they would never be able to walk home with her this drunk. 

"Yeah, you're pretty remarkable," spoke Oliver, his voice completely sincere. 

"So are you." Oliver turned his head to look at her. It completely baffled him how no matter what, Felicity would always see the good in him. She was too good for him, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting this, from wanting her. But after a second, Felicity stumbled once again, and he knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. 

"How about I carry you the rest of the way home?" asked Oliver gently, before bending to pick her up. Felicity let out a small "oof" when he picked her up into his arms, but had no hesitations in tucking her head against his chest.

"You've got a solid chest. Lots of muscle. I like your chest,  _especially_ when it's shirtless," said Felicity, slurring her r's. 

"I've noticed," joked Oliver as he rounded the corner that lead to her street. He knew where her apartment was, not that he'd ever been inside, but because he figured it would be important to know where she lived. For safety, of course.

"Hey, we're almost here," spoke Oliver softly to Felicity as he walked up her steps. It seemed as if she had drifted asleep in the past minute or so.

"Key's under the gnome. Or under the mat. I don't remember," said Felicity sleepily. Oliver checked under the gnome, and found the key, before pushing it inside the door and walking in. He walked them to Felicity's room immediately and placed her on the bed gently. 

"Hey, do you want to change?" asked Oliver gently, his hand cupping her chin gently to wake her.

"Are you trying to get me naked Mr. Queen?" asked Felicity jokingly. Of course Felicity had no idea how much Oliver wanted that, but he would never do anything about it.

"I just want you to be comfortable. Will you be able to sleep in that?" he asked.

"Yep! I can sleep in anything. Except for onesies, I feel too much like a kangaroo, and I HATE kangaroos," said Felicity as her head leaned into the hand that was cupping her cheek.

"I know," said Oliver chuckling, as he moved her gently under the covers. He tucked her in, hearing her coo softly, before shutting off the light on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Oliver, thank you for carrying me. I think it's my favorite mode of transportation" said Felicity while bringing her hand up to entangle with his. Oliver stroked his thumb over her palm before responding. 

"Your welcome, Felicity," spoke Oliver, pausing to look at the image of their hands clasped around each other, "Goodnight." Oliver pulled his hand from her own regretfully, before moving away from the bed. 

Oliver left the room and went downstairs to grab her some water and aspirin for the morning. She would definitely be needing it.  He left her a note, before leaving her house and locking up. 

He went back home, lying on his bed, unable to shake his thoughts. He loved how she would initiate contact when drunk, how much less guarded she was. He loved hearing what she really thought, what she really felt.

He just loved her.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! Thank you for reading <3 xox gina
> 
> tumblr: @ilovefelicitysmoaks


	4. Shooting Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver comes across felicity shooting hoops they have 1 on 1 and she wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I haven't written in forever and I am truly so sorry, and I don't know if you follow me on tumblr (@ilovefelicitysmoaks and @fuckyeahfelicitysmoaks) but I made a post about losing inspiration and my love for Olicity (mainly I was pissed Felicity had to apologize like seven times and the whole break up in general and stuff) but I have found some inspiration recently (thanks to all your wonderful comments and support), and I got this prompt and well I hope you like it! As for my Light in the Dark story, I can't make any promises, but I may be returning to it soon as soon as my job lightens up a little bit! I love you all :)  
> Annyway, I hope you all like this fic! It is literally the fluffiest things (as are all my drabbles apparently) but I hope it brings a smile to your face!
> 
> xoxo Gina <3

Felicity stood at the foul line, ready to shoot the ball. She was more than determined to make it. 

She was by no means an athletic person. The only type of sport she had been good at was Mathketball, but according to Dig and Oliver, that "didn't count" as a sport.

But then Felicity started to watch the NBA, even though that was a complete accident. Oliver had left it on one day when he left for work, and as Felicity lazily began to watch on the couch, she slowly became intrigued in the sport when she could see how angles and geometry could be applied. Suddenly, sports weren't so much of a bore to her, and she soon became a full fledged fan (of the Lakers of course, since Vegas didn't have an official NBA team). 

So when they had built the basketball court just a few blocks from her and Oliver's townhouse, driving by it every day captivated her interests. After her and Oliver had fallen asleep watching the game - the Lakers had surprisingly won - Felicity woke up around 1 AM, wanting to try out the game for herself.

She extracted herself from Oliver's grasp, which was a difficult feat, and made her way downstairs, before grabbing her keys and her coat, and leaving for the basketball hoop. Thanks to Oliver and herself, the city truly was a lot safer this late at night, and thanks to her self defense training, she was more than comfortable going out alone (even though she knew Oliver would object if he found out).

A few minutes Felicity found herself at the basketball court, lucky enough to find a basketball by one of the benches (she really hadn't thought this plan through). She tried to get into the mindset of one of her favorite players, hoping that it would allow her to make this basket. She took a deep breath, stepped up to the fowl line, bounced the ball twice, and aimed. She took into account the slight wind, and the velocity at which she would be throwing the ball at, and shot the ball. It made a perfect swish into the basket, causing Felicity to smile widely and throw her fist into the air.

"Nice shot," called a voice from behind her.

Startled, Felicity turned around, before smirking at the familiar face.

"I just wanted to try it out," said Felicity, as Oliver stood before her, his arms crossed as if he disapproved.

"At 1:30 in the morning?"

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just, well I couldn't sleep. And you  _know_ how I get when I can't sleep, and I wasn't going to sleep if I didn't at least try to play some basketball, and so I-" Felicity stopped herself mid babble, watching the ever-growing smile on Oliver's face.

"I do know you. And I also know that if you don't get enough sleep, you're going to be  _very_ cranky tomorrow. And we would't want that," replied Oliver as he walked closer to her before pressing a quick peck to her lips. Felicity smiled up at him, before tucking her head into the warmth of his chest. 

"How'd you know where I went?" questioned Felicity, her face still buried in his chest.

"I heard you as soon as you got up, and I had a slight suspicion that you might just end up here."

"You  _do_ know me too well!"

"I'll tell you what. Let's play a one on one, if I win, we go to bed. If you win, we'll still go to bed, but I will bring you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning," challenged Oliver. 

Felicity lifted her head out of his chest, before looking up at him once more. "You're on Queen. But watch out, I'm playing like Ingram tonight."

Oliver let out a groan. She knew it turned him on when she talked about sports, and he had no doubt that she had slipped that piece of knowledge to use it against him. He shouldn't have expected her to play fair. Felicity smirked at him once again before running to the other side of the court and picking up the ball. She dribbled it a few times before making her way to the three point line, "Ready?" she asked. Oliver simply nodded as he moved closer to defend her.

Felicity dribbled a little bit, although she was still a bit shaky, before pulling back behind the three point line, doing a quick set of calculations in her mind in a second, before shooting the ball. Once again it swished, and Felicity was up by 3. 

"Three to zero Queen, you're making this way too easy," chuckled Felicity, as she went to retrieve the ball. Oliver gave her an inquisitive look when she didn't give the ball to him, but Felicity simply said, "make it, take it."

Felicity ended up making every single shot. Oliver didn't know what was going on. After she had made her sixth shot, he waved his hands in defeat. "I give up Smoak, you win," spoke Oliver, the pride coming through his voice.

"I think I'll have waffles tomorrow. Or pancakes. Or both. You know what - add French toast to that list as well," spoke Felicity as she walked closer to Oliver, and snuck her hands around him. She looked up at him to see him smiling even wider than before.

"You can definitely have them all. That was by  _far_ the hottest thing I have ever seen. I didn't know you could play basketball!"

"I told you I was good at Mathketball. You brought this on yourself, Queen," grinned Felicity.

"Mathketball is not a sport Felicity," replied Oliver as he brought his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss. His hand snaked around her head as he deepened the kiss. After a minute he pulled back, "as much fun as this was, I think we both should get some sleep Smoak."

"I couldn't agree more Queen," replied Felicity as she placed her hand in his and tugged him gently. They fell into step next to each other, neither of them saying anything. It was nice how after all these years, they could still just be Oliver and Felicity, even with all the madness going on. 

A few minutes later they were already home, and tucked into their bed. Oliver threw his arm over her, his chest pressed to her back, and pulled her in close to him. "I love you, you know that?" spoke Felicity quietly. Oliver smiled for a moment before replying, "I love you too. Goodnight beautiful."

The next day Felicity woke to waffles. And pancakes. And French toast. Oliver truly was the perfect man. Once she had finished her breakfast and put the tray to the side, she noticed a note on her nightstand:"Rematch tonight? - Maybe not as late :)"

Felicity smirked, before writing her reply: "Game on, Queen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?? I hope you did! Leave me a comment, review, kudos, etc ? I'd love you so much for it (and it literally makes me want to write and keep writing so much!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> @ilovefelicitysmoaks  
> @fuckyeahfelicitysmoaks
> 
> xoxo Gina <3

**Author's Note:**

> did u guys like it? I hope you did! Send me a comment of another prompt you'd like!


End file.
